Somewhere, someplace, is a closet Monk fan
by AikoujOi
Summary: Terri Clark sister's wife, Jeani writes and reads Monk fanfic.


It was a hot summer day, no that's a cliché. Somewhere in Quebec, a Wichita, Kansas girl was getting bored of the conversation her wife was having with a cousin. They were talking about their childhood days growing up in Canada and frankly she couldn't find anything that'll relate to the conversation except general stuff, like playing, swimming, stuff like that. She loved Canada; don't get it wrong, but her experiences as a kid was in the US.

She sighed before walking away a little bit from the huge gathering of family of which her wife Tina belongs too. She decided to go on her laptop in pursue of her guilty pleasure, reading Monk/Natalie fiction and writing them.

"Ok, time to write my epic fan fiction," she though as her laptop turned on. She waited for it to load then she opened a document that was 46 pages long. She already had started on writing her latest chapter, but got interrupted by Tina telling her about the family reunion a few days ago.

"Look at what I just got in the mail!" Tina yelled with excitement, running into the living room. Jeani just clicked on another link so Tina won't find out about her guilty pleasure.

"What?"

"An invitation to a family reunion," and that was how she ended up, a couple days later, on the couch in the living room, while everyone else is outside. Jeani decided to check her email to see if she had gotten more reviews. Her story on seems to be the most popular among Monk/Natalie fans. She already got 300 reviews.

"Whoa," she exclaimed in a whisper, looking at the amount of new email she had gotten. 50, of which 45 were reviews for her story, "I never though my story will become that popular. Good thing Tina doesn't know, she'll tease me for months." Jeani thought.

"_Monk was getting worried; he had travel all over the world trying to find the killer. He had to solve the case before it was too late…"_

She started to write and didn't stop until 20 minutes later when Terri came up from behind the couch, "hello,"

"Ahh, I wasn't on fanfiction...oh hi Terri," a startled Jeani said, closing her laptop as fast as she could.

"Uhh, I just came in here to ask you if you want to play field hockey outside," asked Terri.

"No thanks, last time I played, I got knocked out by your brother. Besides I have something I need to do anyways." Jeani replied. Terri left to go outside and she resumed typing out her latest chapter. The latest chapter took up 4 pages already on her MS Word, "One or two more pages to go," she though. She continued until she got halfway through page 6. She then saved and submitted on , then she read the latest reviews. About half of the reviews were from a user called "MedHatGirl" Feeling prideful, she smiled and laughed at her latest submission

_"Wow, just wow. You're an amazing writer. Can't wait for the update!"_

"My biggest fan, haha" Jeani laughed then clicked on a different link and got up to go see what Tina wants.

-------------------------------

The next morning Tina awoke to find Jeani still asleep in their guest room. She called out her name to be sure then she signed a breath of relief, "

She'll tease me for years if she knew." Tina though as she went to the living room with the laptop that Jeani had use the day before. She sat down and opened it up. "I hope WichitaGirl updated her fanfic," she said, going onto her email. She screamed yes inside her head when she saw the alert. The page loaded just as Terri came into the living room.

"Hello, didn't expect you to be awake so early,"

Oh, hi Terri," Tina said, not really paying attention, I'm a little busy reading something."

"Oh, the author updated her 100th chapter of her fanfic,"

Tina just turned and glared at her a bit.

"For your information, its the 14th chapter of her fanfic and I'm her biggest fan.

"Really, you have a account?"

"Yes, its MedHatGirl. Speaking of accounts I saw a hatcat95 in the General Hospital section."

"I was bored that day! You tell anyone..." Terri said, with a shocked look on her face

"Relax, I won't tell if you won't tell."

Curiosity got the better of Terri and she walked to look over Tina's shoulder., "So whats the latest chapter about?"

"You can read it along with me." Few minutes later, both girls were reading the story as if they were in a trance. Terri wanted to catch up on the story, so Tina read along with her explaining some things on the way.

"Wow, I take back everything I might've said. She should be a published author."

At that point the girls was so focus on reading the story that they didn't noticed Jeani coming into the room. Jeani let out a hello but they didn't hear her. She noticed that they were looking at something on the internet.

"What are you guys looking at?" She asked.

"An awesome story by an amazing writer," Tina replied. "Its by WichitaGirl." Terri added. When Jeani heard that last part, her eyes grew big in suprise. She never though Tina and her sister would waste time reading a story on . "I bet she good," Jeani said. pretending to not know anything.

"You can drop the act, I saw you working on your story a month ago when I went to grab a book," Tina turned to face her wife, "You're not as sneaky as you think you are,"

"Hey! 'least I'm more sneaky than you MedHatGirl," Jeani shot back.

"How did..how did you know?"

"You were logged in last time I went on to submitt my latest chapter,"

"Oh. Well you're a very good writer." Commented Tina.

"Thanks. You actually like my stories," Jeani asked, still in disbelief.

"Yep. So does Terri," she said, pointing to Terri who was now on chapter 5, oblivious to Tina and Jeani.


End file.
